La desolación de Barty Crouch
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: Un resumen de la vida de Bartemius Crouch, desde el encarcelamiento de su hijo hasta su muerte.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter, y toda la saga son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para moldearlos a mi gusto.

Igor Karkaroff saboreó cada palabra dicha, cada sílaba abandonó sus labios cargada de veneno para los oídos del juez. El juez las recibió paralizado, con las manos sudorosas y frías, y con un eco a la distancia. El eco no era más que la multitud de magos que no podían creer lo mismo que él había escuchado.

Su sangre, su estirpe, su vástago.

_-"¡Su nombre, dame el maldito nombre!"_

_-¡Barty Crouch... junior!_

Su arrepentimiento hacia esa solicitud sería de toda la vida. Prefería vivir engañado, antes que saber que su hijo era un mortífago. Un asesino.

El siguiente juicio estuvo cargado de tensión. Los nombres de los procesados fueron anunciados el día anterior por el Wizengamot. Cuatro personas serían enjuiciadas y enviadas a Azkaban, bajo cadena perpetua. El silencio del tribunal se vio interrumpido ante la llegada de los dementores y de los cuatro criminales. La única mujer del cuarteto, Bellatrix Lestrange, miraba a todos con un aire de arrogancia; incluso jugaba con su cabello como si el juicio fuera una reunión para tomar el té. Su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange no se quedaba atrás y su hermano, Rabastan, también adoptó un dejo arrogante. Realmente hacían honor a la pureza de su sangre mágica.

Si hubieran sido solo ellos tres.

Solo los tres.

Y no también, su hijo.

Su hijo.

El mismo que miraba a todos buscando piedad en sus ojos, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, cuyas piernas no dejaban de temblar. Cuyos ojos, bajo ese cabello color paja, lo miraban diciendo "Yo no he sido, padre".

Para Barty Crouch, tal vez la decisión más difícil en su vida, haya sido esta.

Procesar a su propio hijo, haciendo pública su incapacidad para ser un buen padre. ¿Qué clase de padre no se da cuenta que su hijo se está portando mal? ¿Que su hijo no salió a divertirse esa noche, sino que fue a torturar a dos aurores hasta la locura? ¿En qué momento sus manos soltaron las suyas?

El muchacho se revolvió cuando anunciaron su sentencia.

Un dementor vino hacia él.

_-¡Padre...padre! ¡Soy tu hijo, soy tu hijo!_

_-¡Tú no eres mi hijo! ¡Yo no tengo hijos! ¡Llévenlos! ¡Llévenlos y que se pudran allí!_

Que se pudran allí. Vaya coraje tuvo en ese momento. Pudrirse en una celda, en la mitad del océano, constantemente torturado por dementores, arrancando de a pedazos su felicidad. La dureza de esas palabras desapareció cuando su esposa le confesó su último deseo. Traer a Barty a casa. Pero la celda no podía quedarse vacía. Ella se ofreció a suplantarlo.

Si encarcelar a su hijo había resquebrajado su corazón, saber que ni siquiera podría darle un adiós apropiado a su compañera de varios años terminó de romperlo. Accedió, con un nudo en la garganta.

Hacía varios años que Barty jr. estaba en su casa, demasiados; y todo casi se echó a perder por Bertha Jorkins, maldita metiche. Al menos se había perdido por ahí en Albania. El secreto estaba a salvo.

Su hijo lo llamó.

Barty padre acudió de inmediato, justo cuando un chorro de luz dorada impactara contra su pecho y perdiera toda consciencia de sus actos.

_¡Imperio!_

Dumbledore tenía que saber, Dumbledore, Potter, quien sea... El Señor Tenebroso estaba muy cerca de todos, del mundo. No de nuevo, no podía ser. Más muertes, más sangre. Escapar fue bastante tortuoso, sus piernas ya no eran tan veloces como hace años y su salud estaba por los suelos.

En medio de la neblina del Bosque Prohibido, distinguió una silueta a lo lejos. Conforme se iba acercando, la figura de Alastor Moody se hacía más visible.

-¡Alastor, Alastor! ¡Auxilio!

Y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, por un momento le pareció ver el rostro de su hijo grabado en Alastor. Su varita le estaba apuntando.

Un destello verde iluminó el bosque.

Fue un segundo o menos.

Barty, todavía un niño, iba corriendo a sus brazos. Su rostro infantil radiante de vida. Barty padre, un hombre lleno de vitalidad. Eso fue lo que el avejentado y desdichado hombre vio.

Y no a su hijo, poniendo fin a su existencia.

-En paz descanses, padre.

**N/A: **No he escrito en años, y menos publicado aquí. Tengo otra historia pendiente y aún no la actualizo, pero quería subir esto. Ojalá sea de su agrado


End file.
